my_time_at_portiafandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Cooking Set
} |title = Cooking Set |image = Cooking Set.png|Icon Diagram Cooking Set.png|Diagram |description = A tool to make food, needed in kitchens everywhere. |type = Crafting station |use = Cooking |source = Assembly Station |gift = No |sell = 279 |diagramsource= 5 Data Discs |diagramsourcesort=5 |materials= |recycledrops = }}Cooking Set is a crafting station that can combine various Cooking ingredients into new dishes. A can also be donated to the Museum or requested in a commission. __TOC__ Obtaining can be crafted using the Assembly Station. To obtain the diagram the player would need to give 5 Data Discs to Petra at the Research Center and wait for 2 days before obtaining this diagram in the mail. Usage is mainly used for cooking. It can also be donated to the Museum or requested in a commission. Cooking can combine various cooking ingredients into new consumables. Unlike with the other crafting stations, the player cannot interact with the to select an item to craft. Instead the player must add the ingredients directly into the , experimenting to find the right combination for a dish or using recipes learned from Django. To cook the player needs to place the ingredients on the hotbar and select one of them. That ingredient can be put into the Cooking Set by left-clicking on it. A time bar lasting around 15 in-game minutes will appear over the top of the pot, and the player must add every other ingredient to the Set before the time runs out. The order of the items does not matter. Once the timer has finished, the pot bubbles for a few more seconds, then the player can interact with the Cooking Set ("E" on the keyboard) to take out the completed dish. The player can also finish cooking before the timer runs out by interacting with the Set. Once the player has successfully cooked a recipe at least once they will be able to view it in the recipe book by right-clicking on the . The player can left-click on a recipe to view the ingredients or right click on a recipe to favorite it. The player will still have to put ingredients into the manually if they want to cook a recipe they know. The recipes learned from Django show in the player's recipe book even before the the player cooks them at least once. Once a recipe is in the player's recipe book they can ask Ack to cook it if they have him hired as a helper. List of recipes Notes: *Regular fish can be substituted for Emperor fish. *Recipes calling specifically for Rock Salt will fail if Salt is used in its place. *Any failed recipe results in Wasted Food. Commission is occasionally requested on the Commissions Board as a Rank B or Rank SS commission. Donate can be donated to the Portia Museum as a Small Assembled Item. When donated, the player earns Reputation +15. Gallery CookingSet.png|Cooking Set diagram 666140_20180521183217_1.png|Recipes once cooked appear under Special Dishes currently. 666140_20180521185344_1.png|Recipes favorited appear under My Favorites. 20180927151437_1.jpg|Tasteless Stew Mix recipe Category:Crafting stations Category:Cooking Category:Assembled items Category:Museum donations